Go Go Power Rangers Issue 25
Issue 25 is the twenty-fifth issue of Go Go Power Rangers, the fifth tie-in issue of the Necessary Evil story arc and the first issue that builds into the comic universe version of the events leading up to the "White Light" arc. Synopsis NECESSARY EVIL CONTINUES! The Secret Origin of the OMEGA RANGERS continues as Jason and the Blue Emissary search for new recruits to the ALL NEW POWER RANGER TEAM. But when Zordon and Alpha-5 go missing, Jason must choose what's more important - his friends or protecting the universe from the fallout of SHATTERED GRID! https://shop.boom-studios.com/comics/detail/9874/go-go-power-rangers-25 Plot Tommy is working out outside his Uncle Jack's cabin, doing pushups, martial arts and jogging. Once he's finished, he calls his uncle, who inquires over the phone about when Tommy is going to be coming back home to Angel Grove, as Mrs. Oliver is worried and said to start charging rent for the cabin if Tommy insists on staying up there longer. Jack thinks this is about a girl, as Tommy seems to be running away from his problems and losing a special relationship can shake a man up. Tommy explains that it is more than that, he feels that he isn't allowed to tell himself that everything isn't alright and not be upset about it. He had a good thing (his Green Ranger powers) and realized that it had been too good to be true and when its over he can't be angry about it. He can't keep faking a smile and pretending everything's cool. Jack still thinks he is talking about a girl and says he feels sorry for him and wishes he could help. Tommy thinks he can by offering to come live with him in Hong Kong for a while, with Tommy promising his uncle he won't bother him much and stay in school. Jack tells his nephew that no matter what the problem is, he can't keep running every time his heart gets broken or he will be running away all his life. Tommy apologizes, saying he's right, it isn't the end of the world....it just feels like it. Jack sighs and decides to let Tommy come live with him, under two conditions, that Mrs. Oliver approves of it and to say goodbye to his friends and family in person so there are no complications. If Tommy decides to leave and stay with Jack for good..then it will be "goodbye Angel Grove". At the Scott residence, Jason is in his room and experiencing hand tremors as a resurfacing memory of the battle against Lord Drakkon triggers a post-traumatic stress panic attack, seeing Levi Weston being cut down by Drakkon's sword. The Blue Emissary appears, concerned and musing that they must not feel like real memories, more like falling into freezing cold water. He thinks Jason cannot do what is asked of him, but Jason stubbornly says he can handle it. Blue then asks Jason to reconsider putting more of his teammates in the special ops Ranger team they are building. Jason refuses, not wanting to put them in harm's way like he did with the battle against Lord Drakkon. He also states he will help Blue according to their deal, give Tommy his Ranger status back and he will find new recruits for the team. Blue says he may have a potential solution, but also warns Jason that what he is about to undertake could ruin Jason's friendship with his team and he could lose his position as leader of the Power Rangers. Jason says he will do whatever it takes as Blue teleports away, accepting the terms of the arrangement. At the Command Center, Zordon and Alpha are transmitting a request on all deep space frequencies for help to the fabled Ninjor, believing he can help them fix the Dragon Coin, but to no avail. Zordon thinks that perhaps Ninjor does not wish to be found and they have exhausted their last option. Alpha at first refuses to give up, trying to boost the signal to uncharted regions and enhance the linguistics modifiers to send the signal in ancient languages. Zordon admires Alpha's dedication and wishes him luck, only for the Blue Emissary to suddenly appear in the Command Center. At first, Zordon thinks that an audience with an Emissary of the Morphin Masters means he has somehow displeased them or that it involves Lord Zedd's appearance in the Sol System. Blue reassures the sage that the great Zordon of Eltar has performed exceptionally in defending Earth and has failed no one. Zordon disagrees as he failed Rita Repulsa in bringing her back into the light and Lord Zedd now has the power to extinguish his Rangers Power Coins, having already done so with the Green Ranger. Blue says that sometimes what is done cannot be undone, but Ninjor isn't the only path to restoring the sixth Power Ranger as he offers an alternative....something far more powerful. On the Moon, Zedd battles Goldar, giving the warrior a chance to avenge his brother by attempting to strike him down. Goldar fails as his rage upon mentioning his brother blinds him and Zedd zaps him across the room with his Z Staff. Zedd calls Goldar pathetic, stating the reason Rita failed is because she was too tolerant of her subordinates, treating them like children and letting them have their temper tantrums in battle when loss was imminent. Lord Zedd then shouts for Finster, who once again is left to make Z Putties rather than craft a new monster. Zedd wants to use the Putties to distract the Rangers long enough to let his "Sentinel" mature and destroy them. Zedd then offers Goldar a chance to watch a real warrior fight, to which Goldar says he has broken kings, commanded armies and slaughtered countless lives in entire cities, the evil emperor greatly underestimates him. Zedd says that may be so, but he has failed to prove it yet and he wants to bring someone more worthy into the fold. The Rangers are fighting the Putties in Angel Grove Park , with Kimberly worried since there are oozing statues, a Putty attack in broad daylight and Zordon and Alpha have gone missing. Jason is having trouble fighting, as a blow from a Putty triggers another traumatic memory induced panic attack as he relives his own death, trapped inside the Q-Rex with Serpentera crushing him. This concerns Zack and Trini as it is impossible for Jason to lose to a Putty and they help him defeat them. When they ask what is wrong, Jason lies and says that the Putty got a lucky hit and gave him a blow to the head, reassuring the two he is fine and that they should investigate why Zordon and Alpha disappeared afterward. At the Command Center, the power has gone out and the Rangers search the now darkened base using flashlights. Kimberly is worried that Zedd captured them. Billy notes that while the computers are offline, he can use his laptop to connect to them at his lab and figure out what happened before the lights went out. Billy tells Jason once there that it will take him hours to break Alpha's security encryptions to get any data. Jason directs his team as each reports in, but quietly notes to Billy that today may be the day that changes their lives. At the cabin, Tommy has come out of the lake from a swim and is teleported away. Tommy is surprised to see Zordon and Alpha, who apologize for the means of bringing him here, but they needed a special teleporter so he could not be traced. Zordon explains that what is going to happen must remain secret and is of the utmost importance. If Zedd found out, the entire galaxy would be threatened: they are going to make Tommy a Ranger again. Tommy is confused as they said he couldn't get the Green Ranger powers back. Alpha explains that is true, he can no longer be the Green Ranger, with Zordon explaining that the room they are in is hidden below the Command Center to serve as a Power Transfer Station. They are going to make Tommy into an all new Power Ranger, but they need an energy source. Alpha opens a portal and Zordon explains that the power source is on a distant world and Tommy will be tested to see if he is worthy, but he must do so alone. If he succeeds, Tommy will become stronger, faster and powered by a source no evil can corrupt. Tommy isn't sure and tells Zordon he doesn't mean to sound ungrateful, but he thinks one of the other Rangers or someone new would be better suited for it since he was the one who failed him. Zordon and Alpha say that isn't true, they brought him here because they believe in him. Ultimately though, Zordon says he won't force Tommy to do it, the choice has to be his to make..is this the end of his journey or a new beginning? At the Park, Kimberly is texting Matt while on patrol, who is going away to a Lake Tahoe excursion with his family, something he isn't looking forward to. Kimberly says she'll take a raincheck on that as Trini calls her on the wrist communicator for a status update. Kimberly says she will check the Juice Bar next and asks Billy how he is doing on getting in the Command Center computers. Unbeknownst to her, Billy has sought help from Grace Sterling at Promethea to unlock them at Jason's request. Grace is surprised that Jason still trusts her after the falling out they had a while back. Billy says that Grace could have hurt them ten times already if she really wanted to but she has proven helpful even if some his friends still feel tense towards her. Grace says the offer for an internship is still open if Billy wishes to join Promethea and thanks him for giving her the benefit of the doubt. The data search yields results as the Promethea computers connect to schematics of the Command Center from places where Alpha's signal was located before it went offline...only to find the location of a hidden room underneath it. The Blue Emissary is in the Command Center with Jason, frustrated how long the human is taking to access the Alpha program that selects Ranger candidates, musing that he has witnessed cosmic events rise and fall and yet this seems more like an eternity to him. Blue suggests that Jason merely select the greatest warriors and minds of the Earth to be Rangers and be done with it. Jason refuses since the last time that happened, it ended badly for those involved. Rangers must trust one another in order to be effective as a team. Jason then gets frustrated as he doesn't know what to do, and almost has another panic attack as another memory almost surfaces. But Blue calms Jason down, admitting he is just as unsure and alone in this as the young Ranger. Blue offers to help him as they try again to access the computers..but then the two are caught by Zack and Trini walking in, who then demand an explanation...beleiving they had something to do with Zordon and Alpha's disappearance! To Be Continued... Errors *The trades listed the cover of Issue #25 as the cover for Issue #26. For some reason, listings of the 26th issue has a duplicate cover of #25 as the main. Notes *Retro Album variant cover reference: Nevermind by Nirvana. *The comic mentions that the issue in the comic timeline takes place during the early parts of "White Light Part 1" *This issue confirms that Levi was another casualty of the Ranger war against Lord Drakkon.